Annamarine
by Prompt Princess
Summary: Elsanna AU (Unrelated) Elsa lives with her foster family, the Trools, who live on the beach. The only problem is she hasn't been in deep water since her parents drowned three years ago. All she wants is a simple, normal life. But one night a storm blows in, and brings with it a bit more than she bargained for... Namely, a mermaid named Annamarine.


**MAJOR EDITING HAS BEEN DONE AS OF 4/19/14!**

**Frozen redone in Aquamarine style. You don't really have to have seen Aquamarine to get this, though, so no worries if you haven't :)**

**WARNINGS: This is Elsanna (Non-related), Hans is involved, mild cameos from other movies (Ex: Mavis, Rapunzel, Jack Overland) SOME Trigger warnings for later chapters concerning depression and such, and of course there will be femslash.**

* * *

"Look at him. Thinks he's so smug. Do you think that 'nice guy' front is an act?" Elsa, a seventeen year old blonde girl glared intently at the lifeguard. His short red hair and cheeky grin made her want to punch someone.

"Who, Hans?" Her brother, Kristoff, a blonde boy a year younger than her, looked at her with a brow raised, "What, you crushing on him now?"

Elsa nearly gagged at the idea. "Yeah, right."

"I'm just saying, you know everything there is to know about him, right?" He gazed out at the ocean and smirked as his sister tensed.

"No I don't! I don't know anything about him!"

"Oh yeah?" The boy thought for a moment, "Alright. What's his favorite song, favorite drink, and favorite fruit?"

_Island in the Sun by Weezer, Dr. Pepper, and oranges._

"I have no idea." She looked down at her hands, which were covered in her icy-blue finger-less gloves.

Kristoff gave her a look and rolled his eyes, "You know all three, don't you?"

"Only because of Mavis!"

Ah, Mavis. She was the most popular girl at their school, daughter of the local weatherman, and totally obsessed with Hans. What she lacked in personality she made up for in looks. Elsa spent many days trying to get Mavis to even say hello to her, and many of those days ended... Poorly.

"Right, right." Kristoff scoffed. He fiddled with a handful of sand before turning back to his sister. "Say, summer's almost over and you haven't been in the water once. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Once would be way too many times." The older girl frowned, here teal eyes reflecting extra light for a moment, "Besides, who cares about me swimming when Sven is being transported in five days?"

"Ugh, don't remind me." The boy shut his eyes and grimaced, and Elsa felt bad for bringing it up.

Sven was Kristoff's best friend. When they were little the two used to do everything together, but as they grew they realized it wouldn't be that way forever.  
Sven was kinda a giant Clydesdale horse, who didn't exactly fit in the living room. Or one Kristoff's bed. They had him in some stables nearby, but they were being shut down. The closest stables were five hours away, in the big city of Corona. It was a long drive and a big change from the tourist town of Arendelle Cove.

"Elsa?" The girl was snapped out of her thoughts as her brother said her name.

"What?"

"You're such a downer!" He threw the handful of sand he had in his hand, and she scoffed as it went all down her front.

"I'd gone, like, ten minutes without thinking about it!" Her brother pouted at her, and she gave a wane smile as she wiped the sand away.

"Sorry!"

"Besides, we haven't hooked him up with that Arabian yet. He can't leave!"

Elsa giggled at the thought of Kristoff playing match-maker for the two horses and shook her head. "Only you would-"

"Hey, Els, did you order a sand_witch_?"

Her brother said seriously, looking over the umbrella they were hiding behind along the shore. That was their 'emergency phrase' for when anyone who could possibly make a scene came by. Elsa turned and saw none other than Mavis Drac and her posse of airheads walking towards Hans. Mavis and her friends giggled when they caught sight of the lifeguard, sitting up on his high chair.

Elsa didn't respond for a moment as she watched the girls walk towards Hans. She would have ordered a Mavis, but she kept that thought to herself.  
"Someone's back from camp."

Mavis giggled a hello at a boy as he passed by and then directed her gaze at Hans. She pulled her towel off of her shoulders where it had been covering her body and revealed her insanely small bikini underneath. Her friends snickered and one even said, "He doesn't stand a chance."

They watched for a moment as Hans and Mavis chatted back and forth before Kristoff stood up.

"Well, I'm leaving."

Elsa slung her backpack over her shoulders and sighed, "The perfect ending to a perfect day, right?"

The boy gruffed out a response and she rolled her eyes. Once they got back to the pier they saw Bulda, their foster mother.

"Mom!"

"Bulda!"

They yelled at the same time, and Bulda turned to greet them.

"Ah, there you two are! Come help me bring in these decorations, will you? Pabbie says there's going to be a storm tonight."

The siblings obeyed as they each carried a box down to the house, just on the other side of the sand dunes.

"So, we're still on for tonight, right?"

Kristoff almost laughed at the hope evident in his sister's voice. The two had planned a movie night in the pool house, which was practically another bedroom.  
"Ah, actually I have plans. You know, homework and research-"

"What? But you said we would-!"

"Gosh, Elsa, really! Calm down, I'm just kidding. That desperate to spend time with me, huh?"

Elsa blushed slightly, "No! It's just, you said-"

She yelped as she ran into someone, and quickly stepped back to offer an apology, only to come face-to-face with an old man with a mustache.  
Weasel! Was Elsa's first thought, the nickname for the mustachioed gentleman.

"Ah-Mister Duke! So sorry."

The man smiled in a creepy way and, in a low,silly voice asked"'M', or 'W'?" The man held up a letter that usually went on the board walk sign. He flipped it upside down and back up as he spoke, asking them which it was.

"Right. Good to see you, too." Kristoff snickered as they quickly walked away. He slung an arm over Elsa's shoulder and pulled her closer before whispering,  
"_He knows what you did last summer._"

The older sibling only laughed in response.

* * *

"So that's where Mavis gets all her drama from!" Kristoff hooted as he watched the television, just look at her dad!"

The pair were watching the news report as the storm outside grew intense. Mavis's father, Drac, was outside the town hall in the raging winds and pouring rain, and was acting fairly dramatic about holding his umbrella up in the winds.

"Let the storm rage on." Elsa quipped as the umbrella flew out of his hands. Her brother laughed heartily and threw a piece of popcorn at her.

"How funny would it be," Her brother began, "If Hans asked you to the Last Splash?"

The Last Splash was the end of summer carnival that was held on the beach every year. It was a pretty big deal for the locals, and the tourists practically lived for the celebration. Elsa paled at the thought of Hans asking her to it.

"That wouldn't be funny at all."

"What, you don't like Pretty Boy?"

_I like pretty girls_. Yet again, the thought was right there, but she couldn't put it into words.

"Not really." She rubbed her forehead with her hands, "Actually, that would be pretty horrible."

Kristoff laughed again and sat up, looking at her with a goofy grin.

"...What?"

"You know he's had his eyes on you."

"Ugh, no, let's not talk about this!"

"All I'm saying is, if that's the case, then we need to make sure he doesn't ask you, right?"

"And how are you going to do that?" Her tone was half apprehensive, half curious. She wondered if her brother really had a plan, or if he was spouting nonsense.

In response he closed his eyes and leaned his head back and started to chant. "Oh, hurricane Gods. Makers of thunder and lightning. Please keep Hans from asking my sister to the Last Splash. Make him see the error of his ways, and also please keep Sven in Arrendelle Cove!"

He grabbed a piece of popcorn and threw it over his shoulder. "Ameneth."

"You're insane." Elsa dead-panned. Secretly she was more than a bit pleased that he actually cared, even if he showed it in his own goofy way.

"That's what they tell me." Her brother grinned cheekily as he stood and walked over to the spare bed. When he wasn't looking Elsa grabbed a piece of popcorn, as well, and threw it over her shoulder, whispering 'Ameneth'. Can't be too sure.

However, just then a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky and thunder boomed overhead. The surged like crazy and the lights flickered on and off sparatically. The TV switched on to its loudest setting, the popcorn maker started flinging kernels, the soda machine started spitting out drinks...

"The soda machine's possessed!" Elsa yelped as she got sprayed with the sodas as they exploded on the ground.

"Elsa? Where are you? Don't die!" Kristoff dramatically yelled into the dark.

"I'm not dead, sand-for-brains, I'm over here!"

The windows rattled loudly as they made their way to the middle of the room. Kristoff put a hand on her shoulder and they glanced around nervously. "Hey, this place is secure, right?"

"Well, probably, but if the storm-"

The two went quiet as there was suddenly a loud knocking on the door, and a tall figure rushed in.

"AAAHHHH!" The two screamed as they gripped each other, both simultaneously trying to push the other in front of them. Elsa's gloved hands gripped Kristoff's arm, which was wrapped around her.

"What the hell are you two doin' out here in this storm?" Bulda shouted while holding up her flashlight.

The blondes looked at each other and busted out laughing at themselves.

"You should have seen your face!" Kristoff snickered.

"It must have looked a lot like yours." Elsa sneered back, and the two stood up and followed Bulda out of the pool house.

* * *

Elsa and Kristoff had known each other for almost five years. Kristoff had been being fostered by the Trool family and Elsa was living with her parents at the time they met. Now both of them were being fostered by Bulda, and had become a part of the huge family that managed the pool shop right on Arendelle beach.

The shop being called, naturally, Trool's Pool's. Elsa rolled her eyes every time she heard the name, but she dearly loved the Trools and appreciated what they had done for her and Kristoff. If only they could be a little less eccentric.

"So much for our sleep over." Kristoff chuckled as he and his sister walked up the stairs to their bedrooms, which were right across the hall from each other.

"Well we knew the storm would happen." The shorter blonde shrugged, "It probably wasn't a good idea to try..." The look on Bulda's face when she found them, that real concern for their well-being, made the blonde feel more than a little guilty.

"You have no sense of adventure." Kristoff shook his head as he walked into his room, "Take chances! Live out loud! Seize the day! YOLO!"

"Dear Lord, please don't say that again." Elsa pleaded, and her brother raised a brow. He loved pushing buttons, like any good younger brother should.

"YOLO."

"Stop."

"YOLO! OMG!"

"Noooo! Please!" Elsa held her hands up to her ears over-dramatically and Kristoff grinned, leaping in the air.

"YOLO Swag!" He struck a pose, and Elsa had to turn away to keep from laughing.

"Don't make me hit you!" She warned, and he laughed, putting up his dukes.

"Go ahead and try! Fight, fight, fight, fight!" He hopped around with his legs bent, occasionally snapping out a wrist in a mock-punch.  
The elder sibling rolled her eyes and turned towards the door. She heard Kristoff giving a victory cheer as she closed the door behind her, and shook her head. She hoped she would never get used to her brother's behavior; it was a refreshing, stark contrast to her own personality.

She had just stepped inside her room when Bulda reached the top of the stairs, holding some pills and an ice blue Gatorade.

"You going to bed?" The woman asked softly as she handed the goods over to her foster daughter.

"Soon. Thanks." Elsa said as she took the pills in one gulp.

"No problem, dearie. Get some rest, we'll have a lot of work to do in the morning."

The storm would destroy the beach and the shops, Elsa knew, and of course her and her brother would be helping to clean. She groaned at the though internally, but smiled on the outside.

"Good night, Bulda."

The woman nodded as Elsa closed the door, and the blonde switched off her bedroom light. Years of staying in the same room gave her the confidence to walk over to the bed and switch on the lamp on the nightstand, grabbing a book off of her shelf along the way.

Her room was pretty simple; light blue walls with a white ceiling and bookshelves on every wall. Her bed was the same light blue, and her sheets had snowflake designs on them. Kristoff always made fun of her sheets: She lived on the beach physically, but mentally she was somewhere snowy and cold. That was probably why most of the people she knew called her the 'Ice Queen'.

Her bed was pretty comfy by most standards, except for one side that was missing some springs where Sven had chewed on it once when Kristoff snuck him in. To this day she doesn't know how he did it.

Her brother had been heart-broken at the news of Sven being transported, of course, and together the three of them were trying to think of a way to save Sven. So far, nothing had come up, and they only had a five days left.

Elsa sighed as she opened an old worn journal, it's pages yellow and crinkled like it had gotten damp and then dried. Which it had. It once belonged to Elsa's mother, Emma. The woman had used it to write down all of her favorite poems and stories, and Elsa knew the book by heart. It was one of the few things she had left of her parents, who had died three years earlier.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes with one hand as she searched for a story to read before bed. Anything by Edgar Allen Poe was always good.  
She turned to 'The Raven.' and began reading, reciting the words softly out loud to herself. "Once upon a midnight dreary..."

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside their house, tidal waves were washing up on shore, dragging away beach supplies as they knocked down trees and fences. One particularly large wave crashed over the brick wall that separated the pool from the beach. There was a good chance it deposited some dazed sea creatures and plenty of debris, left for some unfortunate workers to clean in the morning...


End file.
